milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Nolan Mitchell
Coach Nolan Mitchell, or just Coach, is the gym coach of Jefferson County Middle School. He is voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson. Personality Coach Mitchell cares a lot about sports and often expresses strong disappointment when he feels his team isn't good enough. When he felt that their loss was inevitable against the rival team, he simply told his players they were going to lose, and then left to sit in his office, giving up completely while still expecting them to participate. He expresses this again when he makes a joke about having a whole new group of outfielders, only to desperately plead for his joke to become true. He was elated when his team won, even going as far as to dive into the air, believing he was dreaming. Even as the tables were turning, he contradicted his own words and told them they shouldn't listen to him. Coach Mitchell was the teacher to drive the school Yacht when they took some students on a field trip. He absolutely loved it, exclaiming that they could take away his driver's license, but they couldn't stop him from steering a boat. Every Wednesday morning, it is revealed that he skips teaching gym class to attend a KOOKS meeting, where they discuss extraterrestrial entities. While there, he passionately blames aliens for completely explainable events. Physical Appearance Nolan Mitchell has a prominent chin, strong cheekbones, and dark eyes. His hairline has receded to the back of his head, leaving him with a strip of black hair. He wears a light colored T-shirt with blue sleeves and a blue collar. He wears his shirt tucked into a pair of black gym pants alongside black and white sneakers. History In "Rooting for the Enemy", he felt the Geckos were going to lose, even inviting Milo as he felt winning was a lost cause. However, he perked up as the geckos kept scoring and tried to fly when his team won the game, believing he was dreaming. In "School Dance", he acted as chaperone along with Ms. Murawski for the Niagara Falls Fling. He looked solum all night. In "The Math Book", he told Milo, Melissa, and Zack that the janitor was on the roof after they returned a foul ball to him during baseball practice. He also told them he felt Fred is guiding him with messages. In "Some Like it Yacht", he was in charge of steering the S.S. Indulgence for a field trip. Things went smoothly until he got a pelican stuck in his life vest and caused the yacht to crash on an island. He, along with a majority of the faculty, went feral within seconds of being shipwrecked. He tried to fight Principal Milder for dominance until three of the students found them and told them of a title wave that could take them all home. In "Milo's Shadow", it is revealed that every Wednesday morning the coach goes to the community center to attend a meeting about aliens. He discusses his experiences with the group, eventually meeting Balthazar Cavendish, who'd come looking to exchange information. Eventually, he helps throw Cavendish out of the building for insulting them. In "The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event", he enthusiastically hosts The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event. He gets in a fight with Murray the Middleman and is later revealed to be friends with him after the event. In "Escape", he gets trapped in an elevator with Scott, Lydia, and Milo at the mall. He is upset that he will have to miss his lasso class. The four manage to escape by using their skills and agree to meet up the following week for an improv group. Gallery Quotes Appearances Season One *"Sunny Side Up" *"Rooting for the Enemy" *"School Dance" *"The Math Book" *"Some Like it Yacht" Season Two *"Milo's Shadow" *"The Speech and Debate League of Death and Destruction Cross Town Explosion Event" *"The Mid-Afternoon Snack Club" *"Escape" Trivia *For some reason, when he is in a meeting for KOOKS, he states that his name is "Coach". id:Nolan Mitchell Category:Characters Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Recurring Characters Category:Teachers Category:Humans Category:Jefferson County Middle School Staff